Who knew
by MyChemicalRomanceLover1
Summary: The Makah Reserve has it's own secrets and prophecies. Rory was never one to believe them until she met him.
1. The loosing of a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

The leaves crunched as I ran through the forest. The wind was whipping at my face. I came to a stop when a large figure came out of the bushes.

"Oh come on I know you're faster than me."

It was Danny my best friend since we were little. His black hair was all messy from running, and his bright blue eyes showed happiness. I frowned this couldn't be the last day we would be together it just couldn't.

He must have seen the sadness in my eyes because he walked over to me and hugged me. Tears were now streaming down my eyes.

"Don't cry, don't cry" He whispered. I couldn't believe after all these years on the Makah reserve he would be moving, it wasn't fare.

"What about the pack?" There is a secret about the reserve, a very unusual secret. The thing is we can all turn into wolves. Are pack is quite large there is about 20 of us now. We all are very warm, tall and strong.

"The pack will be fine with out me." Danny said.

"But what about me and Larke?" I sobbed out.  
Larke was my other best friend. I met her a year or 2 after I met Danny. We have all been friends ever since. Larke and I phased around the same date.

"Both of you are very strong you can go on with out me, I'll still write and visit when I can." I wiped away the last of my tears and tried to smile.

"Promise"

"I promise." He smiled and gave me another hug.

"Hate to break up this love fest but I want to talk to my woman." Out of all the people to show up it had to be Brad.

Brad has dark brown eyes and dirt blonde hair he thinks I'm his "woman" just because of the prophecy. The prophecy states that a wolf of pure white and green eyes will bring 2 packs together by the love of her and russet mate. He thinks just because he has fur close to russet and that I have a white coat and green eyes that we fit the prophecy.

Ever since I've phased everyone treats me like a queen. I never get to have any fun like kicking some vampire butt or doing advanced training like everyone else. It's boring and it's going to be worse with out Danny.

Danny growled at Brad. Brad chuckled and walked towards me.

"What do you want?" I said with anger in my voice.

"Oh my sweet and innocent Rory you know all I want is you." He grabbed me by my chin and tried to kiss me. I immediately pulled away. Danny looked like he was going to kill Brad. I could see him shaking.

"Come on Danny lets go." I grabbed Danny's hand and started walking away.

"You'll see when you get home." Brad said with a smirk. I wasn't listening though I was too worried about Danny to talk to Brad.

By the time we we're home Danny had stopped shaking.

"Where we're you 2?" Larke was sitting on the porch of my house. She looked like she had been sitting there forever.

Her blue eyes seemed dull and bored and her straight dark brown hair didn't have its normal shine.

"We we're out for a run." I said.

"Oh" We walked in side. The house seemed the same but vacant. I walked into the hall before the living room. I heard someone talking. It was step mother, and she was on the phone.

When I turned 5 my mother died leaving me with my father, after a few years he got married to Carrie. Dad even explained to her of the secret. I tried to explain to him that she was evil and only cared about money but he didn't listen.

"I understand I will tell her." I walked into the room with Danny and Larke and my sides.

"Rory, you're home." She had a happy look on her face. She sat down on the small chair next to her and didn't a happy sigh.

"Hello Carrie"

"Hello Mrs. Martin." Danny and Larke said together.

"Hello Larke, Hello Danny, Rory I need to talk to you could you sit down."

I sat down. What could she be keeping from me?

"Rory, you've heard the prophecy before right." Of course I've heard the prophecy before that was my bed time story when I was a baby.  
"Yes, I remember it."

"Well you know Brad……"

Wait could this be what Brad was talking about.

"Well umm we have set up your marriage."

"MY WHAT!" I couldn't believe that she set this up.

"Now don't go huffing and puffing your 18 now and the prophecy states that you will marry Brad so you might as well get married now."

"Why would you do this, I don't love him!" I was shaking with anger now. Danny grabbed me and guided me outside.

The second I was outside I phased, ripping my new jeans. I ran to the forest.

Why was this happening to me? Danny was leaving and I would be getting married. I was only 18; I was barley out of high school I didn't want to start a life with Brad.

_So you heard your stepmother and my step mother are going to start are wedding don't you think it's sweet._

Brad walked out of the dark with a wolfy smirk.

_Trent won't let that happen._

Trent is the pack leader there was no way he would let brad marry me against my wishes.

_Oh really, I've already talked to him, he says it will be wonderful._

In his mind I could see a picture of Brad and I walking down the aisle. I shook the disgusting thought off. No way was I going to marry him.

_Don't shake the thought off so fast, our wedding is in 3 weeks._

3 weeks that's too fast I'm not getting married in 3 weeks.

_I'm not marring you and that's final._

_But so untrue my sweet Rory_

_I'm not "your" Rory._

I bolted away from him and ran as fast as I could I heard someone behind me and ran faster.

_Please stop running._

I stopped and turned around. It Danny his black silky coat shimmered in the sun. I looked into his blue eyes, they were filled with sadness. He walked over to me and licked my face.

_You don't want our last day to be like this._

_Of course I don't but I don't want to be married either_. He sighed and licked my face.

We walked out of the forest, when I finally noticed it was getting dark our last day together was mostly wasted. I could feel the tears coming on but held back.

We phased back and walked to his house together. We stopped at the porch at looked at each other. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry this day ended so fast, I wanted to savor it. Don't worry I'll see you again."

He brought me in to a hug and let go." He walked in side and I was left alone on the porch.

The sky grew darker and darker as I finally decided to leave. I ran home, not want to think of the fact that Danny was leaving and that I was to be married in 3 weeks.

I ran in side my house not wanting to talk to my evil stepmother. I walked into my room and slammed the door shut up and jumped on my bed. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it while sobbing my heart out. Time was passing by as I fell into a deep slumber. When I woke up it was still dark out.

I walk to the restroom to brush out the gross taste in my mouth. I looked up into the mirror. My emerald green eyes had puff red circles around them from my crying and my naturally straight light brown hair was frizzy and a mess.

I pulled my hair back and dried my eyes. I looked at the time it was 7:45, they were gone. Danny was gone now .


	2. The pack

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight (I wish) or any of its characters.

What was I to do? I didn't want to marry Brad and if I stayed here I would be forced to, so there's only one solution…..to leave. I walked over to my room and grabbed a sling bag, it didn't need that much clothes I would mostly be living in wolf form.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed an arm full of clothes and stuffed in to the bag.

I walked outside then grabbed the bag and tied it to my leg, then slipped down and put the rest of my clothes in the bag.

I ran towards the forest then phased, I looked back at my house this would be the last time I would see it. I sighed and started running, I didn't know where I was going but anywhere was better there here.

I ran till my legs got so sore it was hard to move. I finally decided to stop, it's seemed like I was only running for an hour but I looked up and saw it was dark again. I sat down beside a tree to rest for a bit, I would have a long journey ahead of me.

_1 week later_

I woke, and walked around the forest searching food something to eat; this had been my daily schedule for the past week. I hadn't eaten in a long time now.

I could hear something coming and laughter. I looked behind a large bush to see 3 guys laughing and wrestling. They were tall and muscular; they had dark skin and black hair. They looked up at me and I immediately backed away.

"Is that what I think it is?" One of them said.

"Let's go check." Another one said.

They started walking towards me. I backed far into the forest.

"I think he's one of us." One of them what did they mean one of them, and I was not a he.

"Look at what color fur he has, I've never seen a white werewolf." How did they know I was a werewolf, are they one of us too?

One of them walked up to me.

"Can you phase back." He smiled at me. I gulped what do I do?

"We promise we won't hurt you." They seemed sincere and they said one of us so they wouldn't hurt me right. I walked behind a tree and phased. I grabbed my bag that I hadn't used yet and put on my underclothes then a thin material shirt and some shorts.

I popped my head out from behind the tree they just looked at me and smiled.

"He's a she?" The shorter one said.

"A hot she" The leaner one said.

"Yes I'm a girl not a he." The two looked at me amazed as I walked out from behind the tree and the other glared at me, I wonder what his problem is.

"Wait so your one of us."

"If you mean werewolf yes" My stomach growled.

"Someone seems hungry, come on let us take you to our place" The lean one said reaching his had out to me. The one that glared at me slapped his hand down. The lean one looked confused. "What wrong Jake?" He just crossed his arms.

Okay this was getting weird.

"Oh sorry I never told you my name, my names Embry Call." He extended his hand and smiled the boy names Jake just glared.

"Rory Martin." I shook his hand and smiled.

"I'm Quil Altera" said the shorter one. Jake didn't speak just looked away.

"Come on, I bet your hungry lets get you something to eat."

Jake didn't seem to be happy about that, about 5 minutes ago he was perfectly fine maybe he just didn't like me.

They guided me a small house, inside there were about 8 people who looked like Embry, Quil, and Jake, I'm guessing there werewolves too. They all looked at me with curious eyes. One of them walked out from everyone he seemed to be the alpha because he seemed older and more mature.

He looked at me with confusion.

"Who is this?" He asked Embry.  
"This is Rory, we found her in the forest, she one of us." Sam looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, Rory do you mind answering some questions I have for you."

"Umm sure"

"But first" Embry said. "She has to eat."

A girl named Emily made me the most delicious food I've ever eaten. Emily was Sam's fiancé. I met all the werewolves they all were very nice to me.

"So Rory" Sam said after I was done eating. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from the Makah Reservation."

"Ah and why were you around our forest." I wasn't going to tell them that I ran away from home.

"I was just adventuring." I showed a big smile and showed no sighs of hesitation.  
"Okay, so is there more of you."

"You mean my pack."

"So you have a pack, how many are there in your pack."  
"About 20 more or less"

"20 wow that's a lot" He said to himself.

"I see you are warm, we are too, what other characteristics do you have that makes you a werewolf." Sam seemed real interested in my pack.

"Well we're warm, strong and muscular like you; we change into huge wolves and that's about it." We do have one weakness, that we become human on full moon but I wasn't about to tell that to another pack.

"Oh so you're the same as us, but do you imprint."

"What's imprint?"

"It's like love at first sight."

"No I don't think we "imprint" we just fall in love." Except for me I have to follow the stupid prophecy.

"Hmmm" Sam said. I yawned I hadn't been in human form in a week it would feel nice to sleep on a bed. "You must be tired from all you traveling."

"Just a tad" I was exhausted

"You are free to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you."

Emily showed me a room it had a comfy bed in it. I immediately climbed in and fell asleep.

When I woke up I it was dark, I was sleeping at the wrong times. I walked down the hall to the living room, where I heard talking. I stopped and listened

"Sam she can't stay here." It was Jake he didn't seem to happy.

"She's from another pack she could really help us."

"But Sam how do you expect me to avoid her."

"I don't." Jake growled and stalked outside and slammed the door. Sam sat down on the couch and sighed. I walked back to the room and laid down to think.


	3. acceptance

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

The morning came too soon; it was shining its bright lights through the curtains of the window. I got up and walked to the window and opened the curtains to see an unusually bright day for this town. It made me feel happy, so I ran down the hall to the living room where most of the pack was.

I was a little embarrassed because I was in my pajamas in front of, like, 10 guys, but just shook the thought out of my head.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Emily asked. I wonder how she must feel cooking for all these guys, I thought to myself.

"Oh no I'm fine." I said and smiled.

"There are some clothes in the drawer in your room." She said with a smile. "Take whatever you like."

"Thank you." I said and walked into the room. Emily was so beautiful, but there was a scar on her face that's made it look like she was scowling all the time.

I looked through clothes and found some jeans and a green t-shirt. I changed and then walked into the living room.

There he was, Jake. He was glaring at me like always, this time when I looked at him I really noticed how cute he was. When he noticed me staring he snarled then looked away. I still didn't get it why did he hate me so much.

"He's not always like this you know." Embry said walking up to me. "He was just surprised when you came." Embry said.

"Whatever." I knew Jacob wasn't just 'surprised' when I came, there was a reason he was so mad.

"So Rory are you going to be staying, like are you going to join the pack?" One of the younger boys, Seth, asked.

"I'm not sure." I was already missing Larke there was no way I could stay, and besides Jake would die if I stayed.

"Come on, we need another girl in the group." Seth said showing a huge smile.

"She has a pack of her own." Jake snarled.

"Yeah she dose, a pack she needs to go home too." I looked over at who said that, but already knew who it was by the voice.

Larke walked into the house with a smirk on her face.

"Larke...how are you here?" She walked over to me, and then looked at every one.

"I followed your scent, and I've come to take you home." Larke was the best at scents, she could follow them for days, and how could I forget about her?

"Well I'm not going home." She seemed frustrated.

"I've been looking for you night and day, to find out that you don't want to come home." Yup she was mad.

"Well…kind of." She frowned.

"I thought you got kid napped, but no you came to another pack, that our pack doesn't know about." She seemed tense.

"I'm not following that stupid prophecy" I didn't really care that we were fighting in front of the pack.

"You can't hide from your destiny!" We were yelling now.

"I'm not marrying Brad!"

"Wait a second, wait a second. What are we talking about?" We both glared at Quil, who had asked.

"Nothing, we are leaving." Larke said grabbing my wrist. I yanked my hand back.

"No, I'm not." I growled at her. This was the first time we have ever fought.

"Rory, do you mind sharing what is happening?" Sam said. I looked over at him and at the rest of the pack they seemed to be interested in what was happening. I sighed and looked at Larke with smile.

"This is Larke my friend she is also one of us." They all looked at her.

"Look Rory, you can't stay. You're the prophecy." I growled.

"Is that all you people ever think of me, as the prophecy! Well I tell you something. I'm not just the prophecy, I'm Rory Martin and I'm human, well werewolf but you get it."

Her eyes softened as she spoke. "You know I don't just think of you as the prophecy but Danny let, then you left." I walked over to her and smiled.

"Okay, I'm confused." Quil said.

"Yeah who about you explain all of this to us?" Sam said.

Emily cooked us breakfast as I introduced Larke to everyone. She was back to her kind self, but I still didn't want to go home yet.

"So what's this about the prophecy?" Embry said. I looked at Larke who had and worried face.

"It's just some stupid legend for our pack." I answered.

"What is it?" Seth asked. I scratched my head and looked away in embarrassment.

"The prophecy states that a wolf of pure white and green eyes will bring 2 packs together by the love of her and russet mate." I mumbled.

"So is this why you left your pack, so find your mate." Sam said.

"No more like get away from him."

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"There this guy named Brad and he thinks he's my mate, and my step mother ordered the wedding. I couldn't stay there any more." The whole thing was a touchy subject.

"Then stay here with us." Seth said grinning.

"I couldn't possibly stay here. I still have Larke and I have a pack."

"You and Larke could be part of our pack." Sam said. "We would be happy to help."

I looked at Larke and smiled.

"I'm in if you in." I said to Larke.

She sighed and smiled. "Fine"

After a while of talking and getting to understand the pack. I needed some fresh air so I went out side. The sky was getting dark and the wind was picking up. I sat down on the porch and started to think.

Larke and I were in a new pack, hopefully our old pack doesn't come look for us. There's also Jake, the boy who hates me for no reason that I know of. I was lost in thought as I drifted into sleep.

**A/N: **

Sorry this chapters so short, I was getting bored, but I promise the next one will be longer. :)

-Love MyChemicalRomanceLover


	4. Patrol

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

The next few weeks were the same, nothing was really happening.

Today Sam asked me and Larke if we were ready for patrol. Since they let us in to there family and let us stay in there homes we happily agreed. My patrol was tonight. I wasn't mad about the patrol, I was actually excited, until they told me who I was patrolling with. Why did I have to be paired up with Jake; he hates me, can't they see that? Larke got it easy, she got to patrol with Seth.

I paced around my room while Larke watched me. The sky was turning a dull pinkish orange as my time for patrol grew nearer.

Larke looked at me with a worried look. Jake had treated her nicely, like a part of the pack. When he completely ignored me or glared and me with anger.

"He's really nice you know." Larke said encouraging me to try to be friends with someone who hated me for a reason I didn't know.

"I know he is to you." I said. I was still pacing. I had a plan Jake was going to tell me why he was mad a me tonight.

"How are you going to get him to tell you?" Larke said looking at me with her excited blue eyes.

"I'm not sure, maybe force." I shrugged, maybe I should have thought this through. It didn't matter my time was up, I was to figure this out in only moments.

I looked at Larke then turned around.

"Don't do anything stupid." She said with a chuckle.

"Knowing me I'll do everything thats stupid."

I walked out of the room and with every step I took my heart beat grew faster. I had reached my destination, the edge of the forest. I stripped down and phased into my pearly wolf form.

I tried to keep my head clear of thoughts as my foot balls hit the ground. I ran straight into the forest and sighted a large russet wolf. Wait a russet wolf, he couldn't be. I cleared my thoughts and walked towards him. Sam said Jake would be giving me my orders.

He turned his head towards me showing no expression on his wolf face. I heard him mutter 'stupid Sam' in his head as neared closer. I stopped a few yards away from him then sat down.

_All you have to do run east if you find a vampires or any unusual scent howl._

Thats all he said before he walked off.

_What direction are you going?_ I knew he would be annoyed, but I had to start the conversation.

_As far away from you as possible._ He said plainly.Well he wants to be that way, it was on.

_Why do you hate me, what in the world did I do to make you so made? _I told him. I wasn't afraid of him, I was going to get the answer.

_You came here._ Is that the best he could come up with. I didn't notice how fast I was running until I noticed I was back at where we started. He walked out of the bushes, with the same emotionless face.

_I came here huh, thats why you hate me because I came here. What if I left then talked to you on the phone would you not hate me then. _He stayed calm, his dark brown eyes showed nothing.

_It's not that, just that I saw you._ He was making everything so confusing.

_I don't get it._

_You don't have to._

My anger was getting the better of me, so I decided it was about time I phased back. I walked over to my clothes and changed. I heard his foot balls become quieter.

I walked out from behind the trees, Jake was looking at me with soft eyes. For the first time he wasn't glaring at me. His face looked so much different when it wasn't glaring, it looked peaceful and calm, almost happy.

I took a step towards him, but found my self unable to move.

He showed no facial expression as I smiled at him.

"You know you look a lot nicer when your not glaring." I said smirking.

"You know you look a lot cuter when you're confused." He shot back with a smile. He then looked away as if he wish he didn't want me to hear that.

"Please don't be angry with me, I-I don't want it to be this way." The moon was shining on us while I took a step forward.

"It's not your fault." He whispered.

"Then what or who is it."

"It's no one and nothing." He whispered. I wanted to touch his skin so bad. I walked a few feet forward than stopped when I was close enough. "It's just how destiny thinks life should be for us."

"Is this you fighting destiny." I said smiling.

"I guess so." He smirked.

"Why?" He tensed up.

"Trying to fight for someone I love." He whispered. I couldn't stand it any more. I moved me hand closer to his face as my finger tips glided over his hot skin. He eyes closed and his tension in his face loosened.

He sighed and looked at me. "I can't do this." He whispered. "I can't betray Bella."

Bella, for some a shot of anger ran through me.

"You're not betraying her." I whispered in is ear.

Then it hit me didn't Sam say something about imprinting, when a werewolf sees the girl he destine to be with he imprints. Your imprint is like your soul mate and Jake saw me then hated me because he was in love with someone else. Then the prophecy is right too, because I'm pure white and he russet and he imprinted me and we come from different packs.

"J-Jake did you imprint on me?" His face was now tense again as he stepped back.

"Yes." He whispered. I smiled I didn't have to marry Brad, but what about Jake.

"So the prophecy was right, me and you will bring our packs together." He nodded. "I know how you feel, having to be married to some one you despise.

"I don't despise you, thats the problem."

"I see you won't stay to true to the girl that loves you." His face turned red as he looked down.

"She doesn't love me, she loves a vampire." A vampire?  
"Then why do you love her?"

"It's hard to let go." I nodded and walked up to him and put my palm on his face. His eyes closed as my fingers traveled to his cheek and down his neck and back.

"What if I help you forget her?" He opened his eyes with a pained look.

"I can't imagine living with out her." I brought his face down to mine with both hands on each cheek.

I pressed my lips to his. His lips weren't responding for a while, but eventually moved with mine.

I let go and looked him.

"Did that help?" I asked him.

He nodded then pressed his lips to mine again. He chuckled and broke the kiss.

"I can't believe I haven't fully introduced my self and we have already kissed. I chuckled with him.

"Okay then lets do this the right way, Hi I'm Rory Martin." I said extending my hand.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black." We shook hands and smiled.

"So Jacob, hm I thought it was just Jake." He crushed his lips to mine as I put my arms around his neck.

There was a rustle in the leaves we both turned around. We had forgotten about patrol. The figure stood out of the dark.

"Step. Away. From. Her." He figure said stepping into the light where I say his face.

Danny, why was Danny here, and what dose he have against Jacob.

Jacob stepped in front of me and growled at Danny.

"Stay away from her." Jacob said.

"Rory, come here."Danny said keeping his eyes on Jacob.

"Don't tell her what to do." Jacob said holding me stronger.

"You two stop it." I said as they growled at each other.

"You know this guy." Jacob said.

"Yeah this guy is Danny." Jacob backed up with me still in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its Characters.

"Why the hell are you here?" Jacob said in a growl.

"Cause I can be" Danny growled back. Stepping forward as he said this. I struggled to get out of Jakes arms but I managed to do so. I walked up to Danny which made Jake growl louder. (He was just worried.)

"Danny, how did you find me?" I looked into his deep blue eyes, which seemed to soften as I said it.

"I came to visit so I went to the reserve and they said you and Larke were missing so I ran after Larke's scent and found yours on the way. Then I came here to find you not only swallowing some guys tongue, but a guy from another pack." He said harshly, as he looked down angrily at me.

"One I'm in his pack now, two it's none of your business who I'm kissing and three I was not swallowing his tongue…."I said blushing. I knew Jake was smirking, but I didn't saw anything.

"Your in. another pack" He said grinding his teeth together. "Rory got damn it! I leave you for a while and this is what you get in." I looked up and him and growled.

"Yes I'm in another pack!"

"You've never growled at me before." He whispered. He looked sad and regretful for his words.

"Well you've never yelled at me before." I said softly. Danny came up and hugged me, holding me tightly. Jake growled.

"I think that's enough." Jake said. I think he was jealous :)

We let go and all three of us walked back to Sam's house. Sam didn't seem too surprised when he saw that another one of us was here. Danny and I decided to go for a walk. Jake, of course was worried but let me go.

We walked on the edge of the forest not saying much or really looking at each other until he finally started talking.

"I missed you" He whispered still not looking at me.

"I missed you too, Danny" I said smiling, but he didn't look back at me he was just staring at his feet as we walked. He looked as if he wanted to tell me something. "What is it Danny?" I said with concern in my voice.

"That Jake kid" He said softly. Oh crap what did Jake do.

"What about him?" I said confused. Jake hadn't done anything yet I mean he has only known him for a little while.

"……That kiss…."He whispered, as he stopped walking and looked at me. "….Between you and him…..It's been bothering me. I'm not sure why." He said grabbing my hand and he brought it to his face. "……..The way you touched his face…." Then he looked me in the eyes"….The look you gave each other…."He whispered and brought his face down to mine. Then he paused again and said. "….then kiss you and him had….it all bothered me…"He whispered in my ear.

"Oh." I whispered, I was unsure of what to do.

"…I want to try something….just for a second…" He ran his hands up and down my sides and then leaned in. I didn't know what do to. Danny was my best friend and before I knew it or could think it through his lips were pressed against mine. His lips were soft and gentle they weren't crushing against mine. He pulled me closer my grabbing my hips and pulling them to him. My lips weren't responding. His lips had a heat to them like Jake's but not the same heat Jake's lips gave to mine. He pulled away. "You really like him don't you…." I nodded my head. "I'm sorry…" He whispered.

I heard a loud howl pierce through the sky. It was Jake. He had saw, I knew it by the pain in his howl. "Stay here" I yelled as I stripped down and ran into the forest.

Once I was on 4 feet I could see Jake running away from me. I ran as fast as I could. The picture of me kissing Danny was fresh in his mind.

_Jake stop!_ I said. There was no reply.

So I ran faster catching up to him and pouncing right on top of him. He said nothing. He wouldn't even look at me.

_Jake I-I _I didn't know what to say. He finally looked up at me with a sad look and sad.

_I'm tired of getting hurt._ He said in a whisper. I couldn't bear to hear him say that. The tears ran down my eye. I thinking I'm falling in love with him.

_You are?_ He whispered. Oh crap he can read my mind duh, Rory.

He chuckled. _Yes, Rory, I can read your mind. _He nuzzled his nose on my neck, it felt nice. He licked my nose and laid down. _Lay by me._

I immediately laid down and snuggled up next to him. He put his head on top of mine.

_So you love me?_ He asked closing his eyes.

_Yes._ I said licking his face.

_Please say it. _

_I Love You._

_I Love You Too._ We laid there for a while until we got up and went to phase back. Oh crap I left my close by Danny.

"Jake" I called his name loudly.

"Yes?" He said ran from behind the tree fully clothed. He blushed when he saw me naked but didn't seem to look away.

"Jake!" I shouted.

"Sorry;)" He said smirking.

"Can you go get me some clothes?" I said covering up my areas and blushing red. He took off his shirt and handed it to me. I put it on as fast as I could and Jake lifted me into his arms and started walked towards the house. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissing his neck.

"That feels nice.' He whispered. "But it's kinda hard to pay attention to where I'm going with a half naked girl in my arms kissing me(:" He chuckled.

"Sorry" I smiled really big.

* * *

A/N:** Ahhhhh! Its been like forever since I've updated Haha. Well heres just a short chapter. I'll probably be updating more now. Idk why i didn't before. oh well. Haha. Love you. Bye**


End file.
